During my career I have worked on several projects creating software (FASTLINK, CASPAR, rh_tsp_map, PedHunter, etc.) and a database (Anabaptist Genealogy database) for genetic studies. My association with this software and a past track record of effective collaboration with wet lab scientists leads to more and more such collaborations. Two highlights from my publications of the past year on this project are: -- characterization of the third genetic form of autosomal recessive HyperIgE syndrome (HIES, which is due to homozygous mutations in the gene ZNF341 -- completion of a study showing that genetic germline variants that affect the fficiency of mRNA translation are associated with susceptibility to autism spectrum disorders (ASDs) The work on HIES was done in collaboration with the group of Bodo Grimbacher (Freiburg, Germany).